


Tears in the Black

by matrixrefugee



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen, Please Don't Kill Me, Post-Canon, reference to canonic character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Zoe tells her daughter about her daddy.





	Tears in the Black

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note; Written for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic** 's "Firefly, Zoe, telling Wash's child about her daddy."

After a quick search through the usual places on the ship, Zoe finally found Sophie up in the cockpit, playing with Wash's menagerie of plastic dinosaurs, while the little girl's "Auntie" River piloted the ship. How the girl could steer Serenity and still keep an eye on her "niece" still boggled Zoe, even now, five years after the events on Miranda.

"There you are: you get more like your father every day, little one," Zoe said.

"What was he like?" the little girl asked, looking up from trotting an Allosaurus across the decking. She had her mother's mahogany skin, with bit of birch wood blended into it, and her dark hair had red lights in it.

Zoe scooped up her daughter and perched herself on the arm of the co-pilot's chair, setting the little girl on her lap so they both faced the stars out in the black, just in case the memories made her heart overflow. "He was funny: always made me laugh. I think that's what made me love him the most, and goodness knows we had plenty of days when it didn't look like we had much to laugh about.

"She didn't trust him much, at first," River said, without looking up from the console.

"Hey, who's telling this story, you or Mama?" Sophie asked, giggling.

"Well, that was true. When he first came to work for Mal and me, I didn't know what to think of Wash. Seemed too cocky, or he was tryin' too hard to make a good impression, just to get the job, an' afterward he'd turn out a heap a' trouble," Zoe said. "But he could fly this ship through asteroid fields, or Alliance patrols, like he was threadin' a needle, one of those little bitty ones your Aunt 'Nara uses to mend her dresses."

"Was he as good as Auntie River?" Sophie asked.

"Almost. Zoe had his heart, not Serenity," River said, without looking up from the console.

"That's true, though I'm glad that he did," Zoe said, looking out into the black, where Wash was making that long, last journey ahead of them...


End file.
